


we are far too slow to outrun it now

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's different now, but some thing's stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are far too slow to outrun it now

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Jason Todd/any, (301): i know, but like... i wanna be a CLASSY i'm-stealing-your-date kind of slutty...

It's funny how things change over the years. 

Before --

(Before he died, before Jason used Bruce's love for him like a weapon and tried to stab him in the heart with it, before Bruce started looking at him like he didn't even know him)

\-- it had been all about getting Bruce away from the vapid, gold digging harpies that put their hands all over him. It had been about wild, seething jealousy and getting Bruce in a coat closet or a bathroom, kissing the lipstick off his mouth, touching him only just enough to make Bruce want to take him home right then, forget the shareholders he was supposed to be schmoozing and the blonde who thought she actually had a chance, just get Jason home and fuck him until he felt like himself again, not some drunk playboy without a brain cell in his pretty little head. 

It's different now. Jason's older, angrier, and its been a decade since he tasted champagne on Bruce's lips while being backed up against a sink, but there's still undercurrents of that jealous kid in him when he sees Bruce lean into her, brush his mouth over her ear, when she laughs and bats her fake eyelashes. Jason knows by the vacant look in Bruce's eyes, the way he twirls the champagne glass in his hands, that he's not listening to a word she says, that he'll forget her name as soon as he's in his car, loosening the tie around his neck like its a noose. 

Sure, they're different now, but some things never change. He'll go to his next grave still fucking with Bruce just to see what he'll do this time, if he'll ever tell Jason _enough._ It never gets old. Breaking up Bruce's dates used to be for Bruce's benefit just as much as his, a secret they were both in on, but he can't play it the way he used to anymore, so Jason waits until Bruce excuses himself to meet with a couple of dickbags in suits, leaving his pretty date all alone, almost like he's dangling her out there as bait for him to snatch up. 

She's hot, red hair the way Jason likes, and she's had enough wine that it doesn't take long to convince her that he can show her a much better time than Brucie ever could. A couple of filthy words in her ear and a hand low on her back is all it takes to get her in one of the back rooms, one leg hooked around Jason's shoulder, her dress bunched up at her waist with Jason's head buried between her thighs. 

"Ahem," Bruce clears his throat in the doorway and Jason doesn't stop until the girl - - Page, he thinks her name is -- shudders around him, sits back, pulling her dress down for her, and wipes his mouth. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smirks and if he wasn't hard already from the hands tight in his hair and the thighs squeezing his face, that hot, dark look in Bruce's eyes definitely would have done it. "Did I steal your date?" 

"Bruce," Page says, wobbling on her heels. "I'm - -" 

"Don't bother," Bruce waves his hand. "It's fine. Alfred will take you home." 

"Oh," Page says, sounding a little disappointed, and yeah, Jason feels a little sorry for her. Being dismissed by Bruce Wayne can do number on you. 

"Well," Jason says when she's gone and it's just him and Bruce and the walls feel like they're closing in on him. "That was fun, but I gotta--" 

But then Bruce is grabbing him by the fancy shirt he had to wear to get into this little shindig and slamming him against the wall, glaring at him so intensely Jason has to close his eyes, then his mouth crashes down on Jason's and for a minute, he's sixteen again. He tastes champagne, the waxy smear of lipstick on the corner of Bruce's mouth, smells a mixture of ten different perfumes all over him. Bruce gets his hand in Jason's hair and kisses him and it's bruising, punishing, and something else entirely. Jason can feel the years in the way Bruce's teeth scrape his bottom lip, can feel the history between them in the way Bruce's hand curls around his hip like it belongs there, an interlocking piece. 

"You taste like her," Bruce growls and he sounds _pissed_ , sounds like Jason used to when Bruce would come and he'd make him shower off all the booze and perfume before he'd let him so much as touch him. Jason reaches down, gets his hand on Bruce's dick and watches those pretty blue eyes flutter for him. 

"So give me something else to taste," he says, and drops to his knees. 

Maybe not so much has changed after all.


End file.
